narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Kaguya Ōtsutsuki
human? 0_o Since the "faraway place" is another world, does she count as one?--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 13:35, October 31, 2014 (UTC) :She was born a human? --Sarutobii2 (talk) 13:38, October 31, 2014 (UTC) ::Was she?--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 13:39, October 31, 2014 (UTC) Her not being human makes sense considering she was a princess from a faraway land and randomly has horns on her head, even before she ate the fruit of the Shinju. --Sarutobii2 (talk) 14:04, October 31, 2014 (UTC) I agree with Elve.--Salamancc (talk) 11:45, November 9, 2014 (UTC) :Well, if you consider Ootsutsuki "human" then so should you consider Superman and family to be humans as well. They are kryptonian though and would most likely feel offended if you were to call them human :P--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 11:51, November 9, 2014 (UTC) ::We could name them Extraterrestrial or something :p --Salamancc (talk) 11:59, November 9, 2014 (UTC) Bones KKM If i remember correctly FF-Suzaku said that her bones isn't KKG but instead KKM same way as her RinneSharingan. So must we create KKM Bones for her? ./ Rage gtx (talk) 09:54, November 8, 2014 (UTC) :Bump ./ Rage gtx (talk) 04:35, November 9, 2014 (UTC) ::No idea what to do. Maybe we should just mention all of Kaguya's Kekkei Mora in Kekkei Mora article rather than creating a kekkei mora version of creepy extension bones--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 11:34, November 9, 2014 (UTC) Toneri inheriting Kaguya's legacy? get any proof for toneri inheriting kaguya's legacy to destroy mankinds? http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Hamura_%C5%8Ctsutsuki#Legacy http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Kaguya_%C5%8Ctsutsuki?diff=977438&oldid=977427 http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Kaguya_%C5%8Ctsutsuki?diff=prev&oldid=977141 Kunoichi101 (talk) 08:23, December 10, 2014 (UTC) : this is false info. From what we know Toneri want punish mankind for weaponizing chakra, Kaguya herself used chakra that way, so no. ./ Rage gtx (talk) 09:32, December 10, 2014 (UTC) Hair trivia Why would it be junk trivia to say that she has the longest hair out of all naruto characters to date? Munchvtec (talk) 05:17, January 3, 2015 (UTC) :He's got a point man i mean it is True though Kaguyas hair is the longest out of any character in the series i dont think its junk trivia is still trivia so i say Munchs point is valid its factual in the manga and anyone can agree on that fact that Kaguya has the longest hair in the entire series. Dracoblaze58 (talk) 05:25, January 3, 2015 (UTC) ::That so qualifies as junk trivia, in my opinion.--'NinjaSheik' 20:17, January 3, 2015 (UTC) :::But Trivia are supposed to be interesting imo, but whenever there is contradiction that Trivia can be removed e.g. here we don't know whether Jiraiya's hair are long or Kaguya's hair are the longer, I believe Kaguya has the longest hair.--Naruto uzu6254 (talk) 20:22, January 3, 2015 (UTC) ::::Hardly. It's hair! Last I checked, Kushina also has very long hair, but there was never a trivia put in her page for that, was there? It's not interesting, either. There are many anime with many characters with very long hair. It's not a unique thing.--'NinjaSheik' 20:31, January 3, 2015 (UTC) :::::Per NinjaSheik. [[User:WindStar7125|''~•WS7125]]Mod 20:33, January 3, 2015 (UTC) ::::::Okay I'm not against you, I agree it's just a hair, but to those who only watch Naruto, it can be interesting to some, as the serie ended we can conclude that Kaguya's hair were the longest, in Kushina's case it was unclear whether it was Jiraiya's or her hair was the longer one now it is clear, it's just a note not a big deal but I'm not adding that.--Naruto uzu6254 (talk) 20:39, January 3, 2015 (UTC) It wouldn't hurt anyone if it was added would it? Munchvtec (talk) 20:43, January 3, 2015 (UTC) :it's fine if it doesn't get added though im positive we have a ton of junk trivia like this here. Munchvtec (talk) 20:45, January 3, 2015 (UTC) ::Then please, find whatever junk trivia there is and help us remove it. Please do not add to the problem by participating in inserting more junk trivia just because there's "a ton of it." One bad turn does not call for another. [[User:WindStar7125|~•WS7125]]Mod 21:09, January 3, 2015 (UTC) Wood Release We list the Ten-Tails as having wood release and Kaguya and the ten-tails are the same being, so wouldn't she have the kekkei genkai as well? --Sarutobii2 (talk) 18:37, January 25, 2015 (UTC) :Kaguya and the Ten-Tails are not the same being. • Seelentau 愛 議 19:00, January 25, 2015 (UTC) ::^But Elveonora says otherwise. -- WindStar7125 (talk | ) 20:32, January 25, 2015 (UTC) :::Elveonora is not the manga, though. • Seelentau 愛 議 20:34, January 25, 2015 (UTC) ::::They are, though. Ten-Tails is Kaguya merged with Shinju. Do you imply that when the Ten-Tails turns back into Kaguya, some of her powers are lost?--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 20:45, January 25, 2015 (UTC) :::::Why is the TT listed as Mokuton user in the first place tho?--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 21:51, January 25, 2015 (UTC) ::::::Because of this. Obito used it through the Ten-Tails to kill Neji, do you not remember? -- WindStar7125 (talk | ) 21:54, January 25, 2015 (UTC) Yes, but I remember people having a milliard counter arguments to that, like that it was only channeled through etc. Anyway, having TT listed but not Kaguya is idiotic. Kaguya hasn't been just Kaguya since the Shinju merger, she is the Ten-Tails. Also she should be listed as user of Lava, Boil and Magnet and possibly Storm as well besides Wood.--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 22:04, January 25, 2015 (UTC) :Well, according to one person, the manga indicates Kaguya and the Ten-Tails are not the same being. According to another, the manga indicates Kaguya is the Ten-Tails. *shrugs* :-- WindStar7125 (talk | ) 22:08, January 25, 2015 (UTC) ::Kaguya was Kaguya, an alien princess. Shinju was Shinju a vampire tree bearing magical fruit. The two became one, hence Ten-Tails. We saw the Ten-Tails turn into Kaguya, Kaguya turn into the Ten-Tails and then turn back into Kaguya with Black Zetsu stating the transformation to be on her whim. So stating that she isn't the Ten-Tails is absolutely idiotic, no offense, especially with the arguments "Shinju ain't conscious" The Ten-Tails form is half made from her body and her consciousness is what makes it move.--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 22:17, January 25, 2015 (UTC) :::Technically they both are right. The Ten-Tails is Kaguya + Shinju, but Kaguya is not the Ten-Tails and neither is the Shinju the Ten-Tails. We're not seeing the Ten-Tails warping to different dimensions nor are we seeing Kaguya well being a tree. :::Now that that's out of the way, the Ten-Tails probably shouldn't be listed as using Wood Release, as it wasn't in control of itself when Obito killed a bunch of people.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 22:31, January 25, 2015 (UTC) ::::How about the other advanced natures?--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 22:39, January 25, 2015 (UTC) :::::TT will be listed as a Mokuton user bc of muh databook. Sorry guyz, but u know teh rulez. • Seelentau 愛 議 23:31, January 25, 2015 (UTC) Not funny. Where does the databook mention Mokuton in relation to Ten-Tails?--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 23:41, January 25, 2015 (UTC) :I am teh funniest. Also, it's listed as a user of the stacking technique. • Seelentau 愛 議 23:43, January 25, 2015 (UTC) ::Had you said so in the first place... anyway, now justify not listing Kaguya.--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 23:56, January 25, 2015 (UTC) :::TT was listed as a user, Kaguya was not. • Seelentau 愛 議 00:10, January 26, 2015 (UTC) ::::Not really a good reason. We are talking about the ability to use Mokuton, not usage in itself. I doubt that when she turns into humanoid form the ability is lost.--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 00:15, January 26, 2015 (UTC) :::::I am talking about the usage of one Mokuton jutsu. The actual ability wasn't mentioned for her, she doesn't even have a Kekkei Genkai listed. Which is twice as intradesting, because she has the Byakugan... • Seelentau 愛 議 00:28, January 26, 2015 (UTC) Because her powers are kekkei mora, remember?--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 00:37, January 26, 2015 (UTC) :Not the Byakugan. • Seelentau 愛 議 00:41, January 26, 2015 (UTC) advanced natures The Ten-Tails can use Mokuton, therefore so can Kaguya. Don't start "they aren't the same" BS again please. Because by that logic, Orochimaru shouldn't be listed as a user of Living Corpse Reincarnation because it's done with his altered snake form and not human form. For the others, some of the Tailed Beasts have advanced nature kekkei genkai and since Kaguya had their chakra, she should be listed as a user in my opinion.--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 10:58, February 19, 2015 (UTC) :Not that I disagree with you, but I could swear you've argued against the logic you're using now when it comes to "you know who". Having said that, I couldn't agree with you more. Good luck trying convince hardliners, though. You know how it is--Minamoto15 (talk) 12:46, February 19, 2015 (UTC) ::What if the TT is listed as a Wood Release user because of Obito channeling the technique? Naruto is listed as a KKG user as well because he used his beasts' powers. • Seelentau 愛 議 12:50, February 19, 2015 (UTC) :::The closest thing to a concept of "channeled techniques" was in an anime filler with Guren where Jiraiya and Naruto channeled their chakras into backs of their respective summoned toads to amplify their toad water gun tech or whatever. The Ten-Tails' technique was clearly cast from her body despite having been controlled by Obito, the size of those wood chunks was also as if used by the Ten-Tails, not small one's like Obito's. All in all, the Ten-Tails has to have genes/chakra or whatever to use Mokuton, otherwise she wouldn't be able to shoot Wood from her body.--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 13:08, February 19, 2015 (UTC) Bump.--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 10:55, February 20, 2015 (UTC) :When Obito/Madara jumped onto the Ten-Tails, 2 roots emerged from it's head and connected to them both. Wouldn't that mean it already had Mokuton before being controlled? --Sarutobii2 (talk) 10:33, February 22, 2015 (UTC) ::People gonna excuse that with "herp derp, the Ten-Tails is half an alien chick-half a magical vampire tree and trees have roots, so it was no Mokuton root" or so.--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 11:34, February 22, 2015 (UTC) Preta Path On Chapter 682 Pg.5 she absorbed Amaterasu, It's likely she used this path to do it.--Kuroiraikou (talk) 09:47, February 22, 2015 (UTC) :But that's a Rinnegan technique. --Sarutobii2 (talk) 10:07, February 22, 2015 (UTC) ::You don't need the Preta Path to absorb chakra.--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 11:33, February 22, 2015 (UTC) :::She could have used her Space–Time Ninjutsu, as Obito--Sharingan91 (talk) 14:24, February 22, 2015 (UTC) "At Will" This has been bugging me forever, and why I edited the page. The article states that Kaguya could transform at will, which is fine and dandy, but we've never actually seen her do it, save for the unstable blob that she was forced into after the chakra in her reacted violently to Naruto's attack. Outside of that, she became the Ten-Tails and stayed the Ten-Tails. What supports this is that Black Zetsu had to be the one to inject Kaguya juice all in and around Madara in order for Kaguya to regain her normal physical form. If Kaguya had the ability to do so herself, why did she wait for Madara to cast the Infinite Tsukuyomi and not do it herself as soon she reached her final form or hell as soon as the Ten-Tails was revived. :Which is why I changed the article to state it is not known if she could transform at will or not, just that as the unstable form she could but before she needed Black Zetsu. I expect arguments.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 12:36, March 25, 2015 (UTC) ::Didn't BZ imply that she could transform at will, simply by saying that her transformation into the rabbit wasn't at will? • Seelentau 愛 議 14:08, March 25, 2015 (UTC) :::That's the thing though and something I should have specified with how I made the edit. I believe the wording I used (dont have two windows up) was "Not known if she can change to and from at will." I should have specified that she could transform to the Ten-Tails, but not necessarily back, mode-locking herself without some sort of outside help.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 17:38, March 25, 2015 (UTC) ::::She transformed into the Ten-Tails before Black Zetsu was even a thing. Why would she need it to transform back and forth?--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 22:06, March 26, 2015 (UTC) Because we haven't seen her in the series be able to do so? The only time she did see her transform back was when she was an unstable mass. When she was a stable Ten-Tails however she either needed Black Zetsu to start the processes for her (which we did see) or at least needed a host (which is why she didn't instantly transform back and kill everything the second the Ten-Tails was revived).--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 23:35, March 26, 2015 (UTC) :Black Zetsu's role in her revival is strange, seeing as she transformed back from the unstable Ten-Tails without its help. Both times we saw her change back, it was after absorbing chakra from the captured shinobi, and Black Zetsu even said that gathering the world's chakra was necessary for her revival, so the actual requirement may just be an unfathomably large amount of chakra. As for why she didn't cast the Infinite Tsukuyomi the instant Ten-Tails was revived, presumably she isn't in full control of the beast, her will just serves as its motivation to regather all chakra. If she were directly controlling it, Ten-Tails probably would have acted more intelligently, rather than mindlessly lashing out at everything around it.--BeyondRed (talk) 23:44, March 26, 2015 (UTC) She was controlled by Obito and Madara through spine tentacle thingies. After they were severed, Obito sealed her into himself almost immediately. Black Zetsu has nothing to do with her transformations. The only thing Black Zetsu did was pump lots of chakra into Madara which made him lose control over Kaguya and she took over.--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 15:28, March 27, 2015 (UTC) :Incorrect. After being severed, the Ten-Tails stood around for a few seconds before causing a weather-like nuke to go off directly around it. Afterwards, the Ten-Tails continued to to be a problem until the Hokage showed up and pinned it down, until Obito came out of the Kamui dimension sealed it into himself. Or to make life easier, the Ten-Tails was on it's own from the end of 617 to the end of 637, or 20 chapters. I also do not speculate what exactly what Black Zetsu did, as that is less important than the result: with the exception of an unstable mass that she was forced to turn into by outside forces, we haven't seen her go from Ten-Tails to Kaguya under her own power. She either needed a jinchuriki (which is why she didn't insta-change as the Ten-Tails was revived or when Madara and Obito's connection was severed) or at least Black Zetsu to start things off (what we do see with Madara).--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 22:53, March 28, 2015 (UTC) ::Except she doesn't per BZ's comment and what we saw. She turned from rabbit TT into herself without any help.--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 18:36, March 29, 2015 (UTC) Appearence Shouldn't this be updated now that newest trailer showed Kaguya with colours?--JouXIII (talk) 16:15, July 6, 2015 (UTC) :The videogame colors aren't always the same as the anime or manga. For example I'm sure I saw purple Truth Seeking Balls.--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 16:20, July 6, 2015 (UTC) ::I don't know... Beside Truth-Seeking Balls having purple glow, video games have been rather faithful to anime colors in my opinion.--JouXIII (talk) 16:28, July 6, 2015 (UTC) :::We know her colors. Black and White with red forehead eye. They took some liberty adding some more red to her clothes I see and red lipstick too.--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 16:33, July 6, 2015 (UTC) ::::Actually there's purple and yellow on her kimono, look at this http://www.shonengamez.com/wp-content/uploads/2015/06/uDDFbeD.jpg.--JouXIII (talk) 16:37, July 6, 2015 (UTC) :::::Or this or this. I think there also was a full artwork for her somewhere, but I can't find it. • Seelentau 愛 議 16:50, July 6, 2015 (UTC) ::::::You mean this one? http://gelbooru.com//images/f2/2e/f22e6617210779120c4e0d326f3bc186.jpeg?2756421--JouXIII (talk) 16:53, July 6, 2015 (UTC) :::::::Yup. • Seelentau 愛 議 16:57, July 6, 2015 (UTC) Doesn't mean the anime will follow with the colors.--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 18:21, July 6, 2015 (UTC) :Considering how someone has already put it in the article, I think it's fine until the anime catches up. No harm in it as of now.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 10:46, July 7, 2015 (UTC) I was wondering, where did you guys find the colored chapters of Kaguya? Starting from 680 that is. Feedback is much appreciated. Summoning Technique i don't recall her ever using it...--AskinNakkLeVaar (talk) 16:10, November 30, 2015 (UTC) :Indeed, but the Fourth Databook profile lists Summoning amongst her special traits along with Kekkei Mora, all 5 elements and Yin-Yang Release. And even if she's never used it in any other media, there's also nothing that says overwise (i.e. that she can't use it). So we still must list her as Summoning Jutsu user. Ravenlot 27 (talk) 16:20, November 30, 2015 (UTC) ::Maybe the symbol is referring to Amenominaka? Both that and Summoning Technique are space-time ninjutsu, after all...--JouXIII (talk) 16:42, November 30, 2015 (UTC) :::I assumed the same. Kakashi described the technique as summoning dimensions, though as with many things it was never confirmed if his theory was correct or not.--BeyondRed (talk) 22:07, November 30, 2015 (UTC) other Kekkei Genkai Between black Zetsu stating to the effect that she has all kekkei genkai and her using Lava Style, Ice Style, and Sand manipulation in game shouldn't we consider adding these to her list of natures? Shadowfox337 (talk) 08:55, February 22, 2016 (UTC) :The game itself isn't canon. And still what she's doing is just manipulation of the aspects of her own dimensions. Ravenlot 27 (talk) 09:48, February 22, 2016 (UTC) ::Also, such a statement doesn't exist. • Seelentau 愛 議 13:14, February 22, 2016 (UTC) :::I believe what Black Zetsu said was that Kaguya can absorb any technique. That was what Black Zetsu said in chapter 682 anyway...--JouXIII (talk) 13:29, February 22, 2016 (UTC) Kaguya's anime pic I think we should decide which anime pic at this moment is more suitable for her infobox image. The current one seems to be quite odd as for me because of this awful hair all around her face, plus her horns aren't shown there. We still have these two, and personally I'd go on with the second one cause Kaguya's face is lightened up by the lava and so can be perfectly seen. Ravenlot 27 (talk) 14:54, May 5, 2016 (UTC) :2nd image is the most suitable because it has good lighting and shows her with normal hair and horns. --Sarutobii2 (talk) 15:00, May 5, 2016 (UTC) ::If this one doesn't suffice, then I pick No.02. No.03 is just horrible. Though I really don't see a major problem with the current one.--BerserkerPhantom (talk) 15:16, May 5, 2016 (UTC) yeah headshot one is besto--RexGodwin (talk) 20:53, May 5, 2016 (UTC) debut why is her debut in 2 different parts? she debuts in the same point in both anime and manga...why is the manga chapter earlier than the equivalent anime episode? Terrible logic.--RexGodwin (talk) 20:55, May 5, 2016 (UTC) :Maybe she appears more often in the earlier chapter? Someone could confirm that if they so wish. :The anime was just a flashback, but 458 is her physical debut, so 458 is the correct debut episode. --'Saju ''' 21:00, May 5, 2016 (UTC) its the same thing, in the chapter and episode; Hagoromos little story time; Kaguya is seen a weird reflection in the water in both.--RexGodwin (talk) 21:18, May 5, 2016 (UTC) I don't want to be that guy But does Kaguya actually use "Ninjutsu" ? I mean, she is not a ninja and ninjutsu was invented by Indra, just being technical.--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 16:28, May 13, 2016 (UTC) :I get what you mean, but all of her jutsu, as well as Hagoromo's jutsu, are listed as ninjutsu in the fourth databook. Maybe they consider all forms of weaponised chakra to be ninjutsu. Omnibender - Talk - 17:26, May 13, 2016 (UTC) Sage art or Ice release In the ice dimension, Kaguya creates and moves the ice, this reminds Sage Art: Inorganic Reincarnation, Can she uses the natural energy? --Sharingan91 (talk) 13:00, June 4, 2016 (UTC) :Naruto said she is one with nature, exactly same thing Kabuto had said--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 13:33, June 4, 2016 (UTC) ::In this Talk, Archive 4, we spoke of it but we haven't taken a position. Is she a natural energy user? or Ice release?? --Sharingan91 (talk) 08:39, June 5, 2016 (UTC) emotion sensing and thoughts reading These have yet to be added to her abilities.--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 13:37, June 4, 2016 (UTC) :Bump.--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 17:15, June 5, 2016 (UTC) ::Probably unique to her, this should be included in her page.--Mecha Naruto (talk) 07:03, June 6, 2016 (UTC) Clan Leader Where was she said to be the leader of her clan? --Sarutobii2 (talk) 16:17, June 6, 2016 (UTC) :In the Fourth Databook page 216. --JouXIII (talk) 16:29, June 6, 2016 (UTC) ::Thanks. Just checking that it wasn't speculation. --Sarutobii2 (talk) 16:30, June 6, 2016 (UTC) :::No problem. I added the reference, though it shows wrong pages... How I'll get it to show correct pages? --JouXIII (talk) 16:35, June 6, 2016 (UTC) Six Paths Senjutsu again I strongly believe she is a user and should be listed. Whoever becomes the Ten-Tails' jinchuuriki receives that power and the Ten-Tails is a part of her or rather she is a part of the Ten-Tails. Reasoning that she doesn't have fancy markings on her back, hence not a user are total nonsense, considering that Naruto doesn't have it either in his base mode or chakra/Kurama/Sage modes... it only showed when he was in his pseudo-ten-tails jinchuuriki mode against Kaguya, not on any other form or cloak since. http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:224171 sysop input welcome here--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 05:27, January 23, 2017 (UTC) :Bump--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 19:59, January 28, 2017 (UTC) Preta path in episode 459 didn't kaguya absob sasuke's susano with preta path in episode 459 ,when he attacked her with it? Fanking (talk) 01:26, December 19, 2016 (UTC) :Not all chakra absorption is Preta Path. Omnibender - Talk - 01:39, December 19, 2016 (UTC) still worthwhile to mention it in abilities that she can absorb a Susanoo or self explanatory ?Fanking (talk) 02:10, December 19, 2016 (UTC) ::Don't know if this was a change in the anime, I can't watch the episode right now, but in the manga, there is nothing that could possibly be mistaken with her absorbing Susanoo, that's very clearly still around Sasuke, breaking down from Kaguya's attack. Omnibender - Talk - 02:28, December 19, 2016 (UTC) :::It was indeed an anime-exclusive scene. In the manga, we don't see what method she used to deal with Susanoo. Anyway, the article already notes that she can absorb any technique, so Susanoo probably doesn't need to be specifically pointed out.--BeyondRed (talk) 04:34, December 19, 2016 (UTC) Gentle Fist The 4th Databook says the Hyuga inherited the ability to see the tenketsu as well as Gentle Fist from Kaguya. This means she too is a user of the technique. It should be listed in her jutsu list as well as her being listed as a user in the Gentle Fist pageSonicsaga (talk) 16:34, May 16, 2017 (UTC) :The ability to see tenketsu is one of the Byakugan's abilities, so there's nothing new to discuss. But are you sure that the databook clearly calls Kaguya a user of the Gentle Fist? If she's called a "progenitor" of the ability, it doesn't necessary mean she possesses it in the same form. For example, Kaguya is also the progenitor of Kaguya clan and their Shikotsumyuaku, while she doesn't actually have the latter, but a "progenitor" ability called All-Killing Ash Bones; or Uchiha have also inherited the power of the Sharingan from her, through the actual doujutsu of hers is Rinne Sharingan with both more advanced Sharingan abilities and its own unique powes.Ravenlot 27 (talk) 16:41, May 16, 2017 (UTC) It says they inherited it from her. Jyuken isn't a technique necassarily, it's a fighting style, so it must have been passed down.Sonicsaga (talk) 17:24, May 16, 2017 (UTC) :Gentle Fist is both a jutsu and a fighting style. I think I recall the portion of the databook that mentions this, and it's the same one that mentions Kaguya being a progenitor of the Shikotumyaku, so I would not list her as a Gentle Fist user. Omnibender - Talk - 02:24, May 17, 2017 (UTC) Infinite Tsukuyomi Is there any indication as to when Kaguya used the genjutsu in the manga? --Sarutobii2 (talk) 09:01, April 24, 2018 (UTC) The existence of White Zetsu and Hagoromos knowledge of IT and how to undo it.--RexGodwin (talk) 08:57, May 3, 2018 (UTC) Image I've found a cool image of Kaguya and screenshot'd it. I think it would make a cool infobox image, and I've uploaded into the Wikia to make it "legit". File:Kaguya.png HygorBohmHubner (talk) 02:42, September 2, 2018 (UTC) You thinking it's cool is hardly a reason. A new image has to offer something that is better than the current one. Current one isn't as closed up, and has a more neutral expression. Omnibender - Talk - 06:39, September 2, 2018 (UTC)